


A different bittybones AU....

by FreddyFazbutt



Series: What Ifs [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Chara, Adult Frisk, Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Bitty Frisk, Chara Has Their Own Body, Cock Vore, Female Frisk, Fetish Content, Foot Fetish, Futa Chara, Gender-Neutral Chara, Large Cock, Nice Chara, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Other, POV Frisk, Possessive Chara, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Protective Chara, Sexual Content, Sexy Chara, Vore, sexy frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/FreddyFazbutt
Summary: You wake up in a cold cage with no idea of where you are except that you are really tiny and that you are being sold along with monsters in a pet shop when you get purchased by one Chara Dreemurr. What will happen next?





	A different bittybones AU....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get sold to a very familiar person...

_You wake up in a house surrounded by the monsters you tried calling out to them but they began coming closer their eyes turning red and mouths turning into razor sharp teeth as their teeth ripped you apart your cries going unanswered._

You wake up shivering in your cage. You had that nightmare again even though it was a long time now since you had seen any of them around you gathered that they were being sold in similar pet shops like this. Nobody wanted you a tiny human compared to the far more interesting skeletons on offer.

You might originally have tried to get back to your original size but it was pointless to want that again when it wasn't going to happen. As this and other thoughts passed through your mind the door opened and somebody you almost couldn't believe entered the store.

You watched as Chara Dreemurr somebody you thought was dead enter the store wearing brown jeans and a green and yellow hoodie and their brown hair long unlike yours which was still short.

You watched as they walked around looking at the bitties on offer which made you realize even if it was Chara they wouldn't pick you as you were sure they would rather have a skeleton instead. However they stopped at your cage you blushing a bit since it was at crotch level as they bent down looking at you.

Their voice boomed to the cashier as they stood and pointed at you "How about this one?" The cashier replied that nobody ever bought you and tried to offer them other choices but Chara was firm and said they only wanted you. 

The cashier took your cage out and handed it to Chara who briefly smiled at you before paying for you and a couple of bitty essentials. They waved goodbye to the cashier before leaving the store with your cage in hand as they said "I finally found you Frisk are you ok?"

You were shocked they remembered you and asked "C-chara? y-you remember m-me?" They gave you a warm smile and replied "Of course I remember you silly" they carried you into their car and began driving as they continued talking to you. You were confused how were they here?

They replied by saying they didn't know themselves just that when you had vanished they found themselves alive again and started on a search for you finding out that you and the monsters had been shrunk and forced into pet shops to be sold.

They arrived at their house a small green and yellow house as they carried you inside setting your cage on the table as they opened it up and you were shivering still nervous as you left the cage onto Chara's palm.

They gently lifted you up to their face as they said "It's ok Frisk i'm not gonna hurt you" You stopped shivering as their voice was quiet and calming as they asked "Frisk are you hungry?

You nodded to which they smiled and carried you into their kitchen and set you down while they went to get you something to eat.


End file.
